


“Well, that was a waste of time.”

by pandora_rose_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, cohabiting tediore, prompt, teddy loves muggle things, teddy pretending he doesn't care, they have internet, victoire has a laptop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: Victoire is sent a link for something for her and Teddy to do
Relationships: Molly Weasley II & Victoire Weasley, Teddy Lupin & The Weasleys, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Comments: 30
Kudos: 28
Collections: Frumpologist Flash Fiction Comp April 2020





	“Well, that was a waste of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Flash Fiction Challenge on the Dumbledore's Armarda Discord Server. My randomly generated prompt was Victoire and Teddy taking couple quizzes on the Internet.

Teddy looked across the room as Victoire's laptop pinged. The smirk on her face worried him slightly. "Who wants what now?" he asked, knowing it was bound to be one of her many relatives who had just messaged her. 

"Molly has sent me this couples quiz saying that we should have a go at it," she smiled, turning her laptop around so he could see the colourful header of the link she had clicked on. He looked up at Victoire, her smile reaching her eyes, the very one he was incapable of saying no to that meant that she knew they would be doing it. 

"Sometimes I wish you didn't have that bloody thing you know," he sighed. "What do we need to do then?" 

"Just answer a bunch of questions. See how well we know each other." 

"But we know how well we know each other, we have always been in each other's lives, we're best friends as well as partners. Do we  _ have _ to do this?" 

"Please?" She showed her puppy dog eyes at him, another thing that she knew he couldn't resist. 

"Fine," he said, moving over to the sofa so he could be closer to her. 

Victoire scanned through the blurb that told them what to do. "So it is in two parts, to get a good reading we will have to do it twice. Once where I answer the first set and a second time when you do," she said, looking over the top of her screen at him, checking his facial features and body language to see if he  _ really _ wanted to be doing this. “Do you want me to answer this set first?”

“Sure,” he nodded, turning his attention back to the report that he was supposed to be reading. 

It took all of half an hour for them to both do both parts of the quiz. The results were as Teddy expected, it showed that they both knew each other pretty damn well. 

“Well, that was a waste of time.” He huffed. “Tell Molly the results, see what she says.” He smiled. As much as he would never admit it, Teddy loved doing things like this. He’d happily let Victoire think that he was only doing them to make her happy, which was part of the reason as he loved making her happy, but it gave him an insight on muggles, as these things always came from muggle websites, and he loved to know that they were interested in things like this. 

Victoire put her laptop on the coffee table and sauntered over to him. “I’m sorry, bear,” she said, giving him a swift peck on the cheek as he used her age-old pet name for him. “Forgive me? She asked, snuggling into him. 

“For what Tori?” He asked, pulling her closer to him anyway. “You did nothing wrong.” 


End file.
